


on days like this

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Bad days like this one can't be avoided but coming home to something as lovely as thisdefinitelymakes up for it.





	on days like this

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write an impromptu loose sequel to this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290364) instead of doing uni work because...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thank you so much for even clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡

Today had been a rough day at the lab. Most of the samples that he had analysed didn't provide enough information to validate his hypothesis, his ion chromatography procedure failed as the machine had broken down, beakers had burst when he mixed two highly reactive chemicals together after his new assistant had labelled them incorrectly, his superiors weren't impressed with the result of his unit's field research _and_ he had to throw away his homemade bento when there had been a chemical leak in the breakroom. So, it was safe to say that Kuroo was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to eat the entire contents of his fridge and sleep for the next 11 hours.

 

He's thoroughly surprised, however, when he opens his front door and is greeted with a long play tunnel that takes up most of the space of the genkan. It's bright yellow with blue accents, made of PVC and looks wide enough for him to fit through. He blinks a couple of times and turns to look at the number on his front door to confirm he's in the right house. Seeing the red 11 on the door, he closes it behind him and notices that only the immediate light at the beginning of the genkan is on. As it winds deeper into his home, the tunnel disappears in the darkness of the unlit hallway.

 

"Aren't you curious as to why I didn't call you back when I missed your call? It's because I was busy with this."

 

He can't see Daichi but his voice is as familiar as ever, deep and warm, mirth and playfulness bubbling beneath its surface.  

 

“What I’m more curious about is why there’s a secret tunnel in my house and where it goes.”

 

He hears Daichi chuckle as he removes his shoes and coat.

 

"Well, why don't you get in it and find out?"

 

"Oh, I intend to."

 

Getting on his knees, he leans forward into the tunnel and sees that it curves round his home and sees a faint trickle of light reflecting off the tunnel's material.

 

"I'm going on an magical adventure, Dai, don't wait up for me."

 

He hears another chuckle and begins crawling forward, moving closer and closer to the light. He hears soft music playing and recognises it as the music box he had bought all those years ago, the one that Daichi had stared at when they walked the streets of Tokyo on a winter's night. Rounding a corner, he sees the lights better: pink, green, blue and red. He reaches the other end of the tunnel and enters the room that has fairy lights decorating every surface. There's a large tipi in the centre of the room, surrounded by stuffed toys and action figures that lay splayed about on the floor. Still on his knees, he crawls towards the large tent and pushes his head through its entrance.

 

Inside he sees two of the three things that make shitty days at work bearable, two faces that always make his heart swell with emotion so strong it burns him up inside, two boys that he'll never get tired of seeing; that he'll never get tired of loving. Chihito and Ojirō lay sleeping side by side: Chihito's unruly black hair covering most of his face, his hand pushing against Ojirō cheek; a cheek wet with the drool that was running down the side of his open mouth. He had his leg across Chihito's stomach, a striped sock hanging loosely on his foot. Kuroo watches as the chests of his sons rise and fall as they breath, listens to soft hum of their snores and feels the warmth that only comes from love spread from the centre of his chest to every corner of his body.   

 

He hears the footsteps on the third thing that made it all bearable enter the room and shuffles to the side to make space for him, as his husband pokes his own head into the tent. With their faces so close together, Kuroo can't help but press a kiss to his lips and when he pulls back, he sees the smile he fell in love with well over a decade ago.

 

"It's good to see you too, Tetsu."

 

Daichi presses another quick kiss to his lips before he turns to their boys and reaches his arms into the tent to seperate them.

 

"Geez, they really don't know how to sleep normally, do they? I mean look at this, why is his leg on his stomach? Who bends like this in their sleep?"

 

Snorting, Kuroo bumps him with his hip.

 

"You do, Daichi."

 

"Shut up."

 

Daichi makes to lift up Ojirō, but Kuroo stops him.

 

"Nah, let's leave them in here tonight."

 

"You sure? They're technically on the floor."

 

"Do they look uncomfortable? Pass their pillows and covers, they can stay here tonight and we'll pack this all up in the morning."

 

Daichi looks like he's about to argue but relents, rolling his eyes.

 

"Fine, but if Chihito complains that his body hurts tomorrow, you're dealing with it."

 

Standing up to join his husband, they gather their pillows and blankets. Daichi covers the boys while Tetsurō picks up the stray toys, putting them in a random toy box. They turn on their nightlight and turn off a few of the fairy lights, pushing the play tunnel out of the room and closing the door gently; the gentle sound of the music box cutting off as it shuts.

 

As if he can sense it, Tetsurō makes a grab for Daichi's hand as he tries to switch on the hall light.

 

"No, leave it off."

 

"Do you want us to trip and fall on our asses in the dark?"

 

"Daichi~" He purrs as his winds his hands around his waist and presses their bodies together, "It's romantic, like that time at training camp."

 

He feels Daichi's arms wrap around him; his hands settling on his back.

 

"God, what was that, 17-18 years ago? I can't believe you convinced me to make out with you when we had practise the next morning."

 

"What can I say? I'm impossible to resist."

 

Snorting, Daichi finds his lips in the dark and kisses him. He slides his arms down Tetsurō's back and pinches his side when he feels hands begin to rub his ass.

 

"No fair."

 

"You're exhausted," Daichi says switching on the hallway light making his husband wince at its brightness, "And I'm not about to get horny for you to fall asleep on me again."

 

"That was one time."

 

"One time too many."

 

Daichi takes him by the hand and leads him to the kitchen, where he takes the wrapped up leftovers from the counter to warm them up while Tetsurō sits at the table rubbing his eyes.

 

"Wait, where did you get all that? The tunnel, the tent, the fairy lights?"

 

"We went to IKEA after we visited your dad."

 

"You went to IKEA without me!?"

 

"Tetsu, it's almost midnight: lower your voice, and yes, we did. It would have taken 3 times as long if you had come."

 

He turns to see his husband pouting as he places his dinner in front of him. Daichi rolls his eyes again, then grabs him by the chin to press another kiss to his protruding lips.

 

"I got one of the spare parts I bought in the wrong size so we can go back on the weekend, hurry up and eat and come to bed, I'm gonna take a bath."

 

Kuroo watches as his husband walks out the kitchen, and listens to the sound of running water as he eats his meal. On days like this, days that throw curveball after curveball at him, it's good to return to equations that do validate him, formulas that he'll always get right, research that he had taken years to compile.

 

On days like this, it's always good to come _home_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read a comment on one of my fics that said that kurodai would make great dads and all i could think was  'Y E S' and boom: this fic was born. It was also inspired by the dialogue prompt “What I’m more curious about is why there’s a secret tunnel in my house and where it goes.” I was thinking of going magical with it originally but decided on domestic fluff, and hey I still kinda did go magical with the fairy lights. As a child, I had a yellow and blue play tunnel that I loved so much I used to sleep in it even though it was uncomfortable ♡ '11' being their door number was because of their jersey numbers! Also for the boys' names: Daichi makes **Chi** hito and Tetsurō makes Oji **rō** , which I think is really cute ♡♡ Also Chihito has Kuroo's rooster head hair and Ojirō has Daichi's. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think ♡


End file.
